After School
by SelarahMorgan
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after 'United We Spy? I did. This is what I think happened. Rated T for safety
1. Author's Note

Thanks so much for all of your helpful ideas. Some of them were absolutely brilliant and I'd never have thought of them.

Just so you know, I will be putting quite a few of your ideas into my story but I'll always be looking for anything you would like to see happen. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride while I endeavour to bring you happiness through my writing.

Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan


	2. Homecoming

**Hi everyone! I really hope you enjoy this first chapter. I'm going to just pick up where Ally Carter left her beautiful tale and I'm going to tell you what I (and others) think happened next.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. This story is going to be written from Cammie's POV but if you'd like to see the story through someone else's eyes, just review and let me know.**

* * *

_"Ms Morgan," Agent Townsend yells from below. "You're late."_

_"Sorry," I tell him. I hold up my report. "Almost finished," I say, but he doesn't care about the paperwork._

_He nods towards the boy who looks like him. "We have a lead on a rogue asset out side of Kabul. CIA wants the two of you. If you have the time?" Townsend asks, almost condescendingly._

_The boy looks at me and smiles. "What do you say, Gallagher Girl. Do you?"_

_I take the envelope from Townsend's hand._

_"Let's go."_

* * *

(1 day after they arrive home in the USA from Kabul, Afghanistan)

"I can't believe you actually tackled that guy Zach. I mean what did you think he was going to do to me?"

Zach huffed and stared at the ground. That was unusual for him but since we'd just had to sit in airport security for the last _5 hours, _I let it pass.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you Cammie. He was practically drooling all over the place." I love the way Zach gets all protective of me, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he can be a bit overdramatic.

"Zach...You know I can take care of myself, so why bother?" I loved asking him these kinds of questions. He always gave me this funny look that was a mix between confusion, mock hurt and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Because I love you that's why. I love my Gallagher Girl more than anything else, especially knowing what we've both been through." He'd said he loved me before but not like that. Never had he made me want to melt into his arms and ignore the rest of the world forever and stay in our own personal heaven.

I gasped a little and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Okay, lovebirds. That's enough. Let's get you two home." I didn't let go of Zach but I did glance up to see the familiar sight of my mother and my ex-Cove Ops teacher/new step-father Joe Solomon walk towards us.

"Hey Mum," I said as I finally pulled away from Zach, which, to be honest, was almost physically painful for me. I could tell that Zach felt the same way as when I pulled away he firmly took my hand and picked up his bag in the other.

My mother smiled at me and Zach fondly. We smiled back as Mr Solomon - no - _my dad_ picked up our other two bags.

He looked at us closely and asked, "So how was Kabul?"

Zach and I share a glance. We both say, "Shocking," in perfect unison. My mum and dad raise their eyebrows at us but say no more.

As always, there was a story behind that. And as always we weren't really allowed to tell them without risking national security.

But that's the life of a spy. That's my life. Because I am a Gallagher Girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this everyone. I just wanted to do some ground work here and establish Cammie and Zach's relationship. Please let me know what you think. It would be ever so helpful. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan **


	3. Losing Your Touch

**Hello everyone. Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews. They really help me keep focused on my writing. Sorry this chapter is a tad late. I meant to have it up yesterday but I was at my friend's birthday party. Anyway ... I hope you enjoy this and thanks again to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited (if that's even a word) :)**

* * *

It had been such a long day. Zach and I were just so tired when we got home that we practically fell asleep on the couch.

Since we graduated, Zach had been basically living with me in one of my dad's old safe houses that he never used anymore. It was really great to let us stay there since Zach wasn't entirely comfortable staying with his dad yet. And besides, I liked the company.

We'd just gotten back after our mission in Afghanistan. We'd been out there for 2 months. _2 months. _We'd been away so long that everything had a thin layer of dust on it.

I groaned inwardly knowing that Zach would be freaking out as soon as he saw the mess. He was such a neat freak. But I knew that it was Blackthorne that had drilled it into him.

Zach was leaning back on the couch next to me. The sun was streaming in through the window next to us and it was really warm inside, despite being absolutely freezing outside.

For a minute I just sat there, watching Zach lay back with his eyes closed. Just then he turned to looked at me and he smirked because I hadn't looked away fast enough.

"Admiring what you see, Gallagher Girl?" He looked like he was going to burst out laughing with that stupid grin of his plastered all over his face.

"Shut up." I muttered as I swung a pillow at him half-heartedly.

He stopped it easily, what with him being a trained spy and everything. He chuckled, "I think your loosing your touch."

I knew he wasn't being serious but I kind of took that as a challenge.

"Oh yeah?" With that I promptly grabbed his arm and flung him onto the floor. That definitely got his attention. I sat on top of him and looked down, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

But I shouldn't have let my guard down. In less than a second our positions were switched and I was lying on the ground with Zach on top.

"Definitely."

I just glared at him until he leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl. You'll always have me to watch your back." He joked.

But that was when the phone started to ring.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed all of my hard work there. I'm sorry I left it on a cliff hanger but I'll update asap.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**

**P.S. Thanks again to all those that have reviewed and have begged me to keep going with this story and I want you to know that I'll keep this going to the end of the line :)**


	4. That Will Be You

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took me a while to update but I was trying to take some of your reviews to heart.**

**1) I have tried to make this chapter longer**

**2) I'm sorry that calling Joe Cammie's dad confused you but in my mind, that's the way she sees him now**

**Thanks by the way for your reviews they are soooooo helpful**

* * *

Zach frowned and stood up going over to the phone.

I have to admit, I wasn't exactly happy about him getting up either. I sat up slowly though, looking over at him while he listened to whoever was on the other end.

He said, "I'll be right there," and put the phone down. I sighed as he came back over to me and leaned over to give me what I knew was a goodbye kiss.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to go. Will you be okay unpacking without me?" He asked.

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head before walking out the door without another word.

After the door closed, I sighed even though I knew he probably wouldn't be gone long since he hadn't packed anything. it was that or he was going away for a long time and didn't have time to pack, but I didn't want to think about that.

So I crossed the room to our suitcases and started opening them to see what I had to put away.

There were only three bags, containing about two weeks worth of clothes for each of us, so it didn't take me long to unpack everything.

After that I stood in the living room for a while, staring at the blue walls and letting my thoughts roam free.

After a moment of silent contemplation, my mind tugged me towards memories of my mum and step-dad's wedding.

* * *

_My mum was so beautiful in her long white dress. Macey had picked it out for her and it was stunning. I swore to myself then that if I ever got married, Macey McHenry would plan my wedding._

_I saw again the bouquet of flowers she was holding. Red roses. They were also stunning._

_I couldn't help my eyes tearing up. My mother was getting remarried to my ex-Cove Ops teacher, who is an awesome guy, but still a teacher. Me and my friends had graduated. We had started working all over the globe and I looked round and saw all of us together for my mum's wedding for what felt like the first time in ages._

_As I watched my mother walk down the aisle, I cried again. I couldn't help myself. I was just so happy._

_After they were married, I remembered the wonderful reception and how Zach had come up to me and asked me to dance._

_Just before the song finished, he spoke softly in my ear. "Some day, Cammie. That will be you." I turned to see that he was looking at my mum who in turn was looking at my new step-dad with a look that just said love._

_I gasped a little and turned back to face him but the music had stopped so he led me back to my seat and left me sitting there in stunned silence._

* * *

As I pulled my mind back to reality, I noticed that it was dark outside so I went and turned the light on before heading into the kitchen to make some dinner.

After a quick search I found nothing in the freezer so I pulled out a Chinese take-away menu from the drawer and dialled the number on the front. The woman on the other end asked what I'd like and I ordered some food, not really caring what it was I had ordered.

It only took about twenty minutes for the food to get there, but by that time I was starving. My mental clock told me it was 7:36 pm, so I had a right to be hungry since I hadn't eaten much all day.

When I had cleared everything away, I walked through to the bedroom and threw on some pyjamas and fell into bed.

I lay awake for a while just thinking about when Zach would get home and when he planned on asking me a question I knew we couldn't go back from. But I wasn't sure that if he asked, I would want to say no and go back or if I'd say yes.

I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a bit of fun but I have to say that I enjoyed writing this one.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


	5. Permission

**I will bend to your wishes. This chapter is in Zach's POV since I had at least 5 people ask for this.**

**To be honest, I didn't think I'd ever do a chapter in Zach's POV because I didn't think I could get his voice right, but if you like it, I might just write some more to keep all you little minions happy.**

* * *

When I heard the phone ring, I stood up and groaned inwardly. I was having so much fun teasing Cammie and sitting on top of her that I didn't really want to get up.

But I knew I had to because it could be important.

I crossed the room and picked up the phone turning away from Cammie. A familiar voice filled my ear as they said, "Zach? Is that you."

I answer quietly, "Yeah. It's me. What is it Grant?"

"I found it," was all he said back.

After a moment of stunned silence, I heard Grant saying, "Zach, are you still there? Can you meet me in ten minutes? The usual place."

All I could do was turn to look at Cammie and say, "I'll be right there," and then I hung up.

I quickly came over to Cammie to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to go. Will you be okay unpacking without me?" I asked her and when she nodded, I kissed her head again and walked out the house, closing the door firmly behind me.

I missed her already, but this was for her. It would always be for her, no matter what condition Grant found it in or what the director of the CIA had to say about all of this.

I knew that after Grant had given it to me, we'd go straight to CIA headquarters to see the director. He was a busy man, but I was sure he'd find the time to talk to one of the best young agents the service had had in a long time about his relationship with another of the service's best young agents.

So I just kept walking until I found my way to the park that we (me, Cammie and our friends) used as a dead letter drop and a covert meeting place.

It only took me a few minutes to find Grant sitting on a park bench next to another boy in a brown trench coat that I knew must have been Jonas.

I sat down next to them, admitting to myself that I was actually getting quite nervous now. But I'd never let them see that I was.

What if it wasn't the right one? What if it was damaged beyond repair? What if the director of the CIA said no. What if Cammie said no?

Stop. I told myself. You are worrying over nothing and everything is going to be fine. And I was right, because at that moment, Grant held out his hand to me and sitting there was a small blue box.

I took it from him, careful not to let my hands shake, and I opened it.

Inside was the most delicate piece of jewellery I'd ever seen. A small ring made of a gold band and a bright blue sapphire.

It was the ring that I intended to give to Cammie. The ring that i was going to give her when I proposed to her, but whether or not that would happen depended on the director's answer since all relationships between agents have to go through him before they can proceed.

In this case I was going to ask him before I asked her. Mostly because I didn't want her to be let down if he refused.

_No_, I told myself. _Everything is going to be fine._

"Of course it's going to be fine." It took me a moment to realise that I had spoken out loud and Jonas was trying to reassure me.

"Yeah, it's going to be fine," Grant echoed.

I stood and turned to look at them, "Let's go face the music then."

It took us a total of 3 hours, 23 minutes and 43 seconds before we were finally allowed in to see the director.

He was actually a kind of small man. He actually reminded me of a chipmunk but I definitely wasn't going to tell him that.

"So, you want to ask my permission to marry Agent Cameron Ann Morgan. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." I felt alone in that big office. Everything looked cold and unfriendly. Even the director. But I had to stay strong. Be ready to argue with him if necessary to let me marry the girl I loved.

"Well then. I don't see why not. Have you asked her yet?"

He actually smiled at me. I was astounded. For all of the many languages I knew, I had no idea what to say to this man so I just shook my head slowly while staring at him.

"Well then, my boy. You'd better get a move on and ask her, shouldn't you? Go on. I hereby give my permission, for agents Zachery Goode and Cameron Morgan to be married if they both so desire. Will that do for permission?"

I nodded as he sat down and gestured to the door. I turned on my heel and walked quickly from the room.

Grant and Jonas were waiting for me outside the building when I emerged and I must of looked kind of funny as when they saw me they ran up asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing," I choked out, "Everything is great. He said yes."

They were both shocked. Apparently, like me, deep down inside they had both doubted that the director would give me permission to marry Cammie.

Grant recovered first. He grinned lopsidedly and slapped me on the back, "That's fantastic Zach!"

"I know. Now I just need to find the perfect way to propose, but I might have that covered already."

* * *

**So please tell me what you think Zach has in mind and also what you think of the way I write Zach. It would be very helpful.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan **


	6. Limo In Paris

**I really struggled with this chapter. I don't know why, I just did. So I apologise for how long it took me to get this written.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cammie's POV

I know that Zach was only gone for 1 hour, 23 minutes and approximately 7 seconds.

I know he wouldn't tell me where he went or what he was doing.

I know that's completely normal for us since we are both spies and most of our lives are and will be secrets.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something happened while he was away. Something important. Something that I should be able to guess at, but I had nothing.

It didn't really matter though because as soon as he'd arrived home, he'd woken me up at told me to pack because we were going to Paris.

Don't get me wrong, I love Paris. And I really love a private jet that I suspect belong to Macey McHenry even if she probably doesn't know we're using it.

Even so. By the time we landed at an airport called Paris Beauvais (which, by the way, is nowhere near Paris) I still had no clue why we were there.

After a long limo ride (yes, I said limo) into Paris, we finally got out and started to walk around.

It really didn't seem like Zach knew what he was doing or where we were going. Especially since he was talking about the weather. Zach never talks about the weather without a reason. He doesn't say anything without a reason, even when he's teasing me.

I just couldn't get my head around it. Why was he acting so strangely. We'd just walked past the same restaurant for the 6th time, and he still hadn't stopped or changed or leisurely pace.

But that was before he spotted something. Just a flash in his eyes told me that he had been looking for something. A spark that said he'd found it and a new purpose in his stride even though we were still walking fairly slowly.

I had expected him to keep walking along the street we were on like we had been but he turned on to a deserted side street and led me up the road before he stopped in front of a large building.

It looked kind of run-down, but I couldn't really complain because the view inside was something I had seen dozens of times but hadn't thought I'd ever see again.

The space inside was a large hall. It looked so exactly like the grand hall from the (now rubble) Gallagher Academy that I almost fainted.

It was an amazing sight. There were only slight differences. 1) There were no tables. 2) There was no podium at the front for people to speak at. And 3) There was one broken pane of glass set in the roof that let the light of the setting sun filter in to make perfect spotlight in the middle of the floor.

I momentarily forgot to breathe. Even with all of my training, I was still astounded. I couldn't believe it.

That feeling didn't lessen as Zach pulled me into the light and looked deeply into my eyes.

"What's going on Zach?" It came out as barely a whisper. Not that I could've made it louder even if I had wanted to.

"I'll always love you Cammie. You know that, right?"

I couldn't speak. I was to scared to move because there was no playful tone in his voice and no mischievous gleam in his eyes. All I could see was the love that this man had for me. And I'm sure that was all that Zach could see in my eyes as he knelt on one knee and pulled a small blue box from his pocket.

He opened it and looked down at the small ring inside. "This was made by that woman in Rome who made the jewellery you sent home that summer. It's the only ring of it's kind that she ever made."

I still couldn't speak. I stood motionless, waiting for him to just ask me so that I could say something.

The ring was so gorgeous. It was a vibrant blue sapphire set in a tiny delicate band that I was sure would fit perfectly on my finger.

It felt like an eternity before Zack finally looked me in the eye again and said the words I hadn't realised I'd been dying for him to say since he first told me he would.

"Cameron Ann Morgan. My Cammie. My Chameleon. My Gallagher girl. Will you marry me."

It didn't take long for my mind to explode and my heart to burst with joy at the look in his eyes as I said a single word.

"Yes."

* * *

**I know you probably don't get why it was so hard for me to write this chapter.**

**Neither do I. But if I'm completely honest, it's probably because I know what's going to happen next. Trust me you will probably hate me for giving the problems but everyone has them. Even our favourite characters.**

**So try to bear with me. In two chapters. Things are going to start to get messy.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**

**P.S. Sorry that it's kind of short.**

**P.P.S. I might not be able to update till next Tuesday. But if anything changes, I'll put up a message in my profile to let you know.**


	7. Growing Up

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my holiday, so I can get back to writing for all of you.**

**I will try to make it up to you though by giving you some nice fluffy chapters before I throw some problems at Zammie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

It didn't take long for my mind to explode and my heart to burst with joy at the look in his eyes as I said a single word.

"Yes."

I couldn't help myself. That moment was just so perfect that I threw myself onto Zach saying the same thing over and over and over.

"Yes. Yes, Zach! I will marry you! I love you so much."

I could feel the hot tears running down my face and I knew that if Bex and Macey were here than they would have killed me. But I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was Zach as he picked me up and spun me around effortlessly, while simultaneously slipping the ring onto my finger.

I could barely breathe. I had been dreaming about this since my Mother's wedding and (I admitted to myself) long before that as well.

"I love you Gallagher Girl." He spoke softly in my ear.

"I love you more Blackthorne Boy." I replied, more tears rolling down my cheeks.

"But I love you most." I didn't want to argue about that. It didn't feel the need. So just wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and I kissed him.

It wasn't like anything I'd experienced before. I'd kissed Zach more times than I could count. Some were sweet and gentle. Others were hungry and passionate. But this kiss was all of those kisses combined and so much more.

It was every word we'd ever spoken to each other. Every look we'd ever shared. Every smile, smirk and grin. Every moment spent alone or shared. Everything.

Our entire lives together summed up in one kiss. It was all the things we had been through together and all the things we would go through. As a married couple. At the age of 19.

That sort of brought me back to reality for a moment. But I realised that I didn't care that much about our age the people who were likely to have a problem with that were - let's see - my friends, my mother, my step-dad, my aunt, Zach's dad and probably Grant, Jonas and Preston too.

'Oh well,' I thought. 'We are so dead when we tell them.'

We had stopped kissing and we were just gazing into each other's eyes. "What ya thinking about Mrs. Goode?" He asked and I could see his signature smirk plastered on his face again.

"Oh, nothing important. Just that everyone is going to want to hug us then kill us when we tell them."

He knew exactly what I was talking about so he just started grinning even more.

"Why don't we go and tell some of them then."

I was genuinely confused by this. I knew that Bex and Grant were supposed to be on a mission together in Burma since they were now officially _together_. I knew that Liz was somewhere in Thailand, working on a four month mission with Jonas and although they weren't publicly together, I had my suspicions. Macey was back in the states, helping the CIA train Preston to be an agent because he knew too much for his own good and this was the preferable way to keep him safe (and they were also together). So he wasn't talking about any of my roommates.

My mom, step-dad and aunt Abbey were all back at Gallagher and Agent Edward Townsend was also back in the states. So it couldn't have been them, so my mind was totally and utterly blank as he pulled me out onto the street and back around the corner.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in front of me was one of the best but scariest sights I had ever seen in my entire life.

Bex was standing there with her arms folded across her chest and Grant's arm slung over her shoulder.

Macey and Preston stood to the side. One looking like a super-model and the other like a little lost puppy, but both grinning.

Liz and Jonas were standing hand-in-hand and I had to admit that they made a pretty darn cute couple.

I stood there, staring open-mouthed at them until Bex said, "So do you have something to tell us then?"

I looked up at Zach, who was smirking again, then back at my friends as I gulped.

"Zach and I are getting married." I wasn't too sure as to how they would react but I certainly didn't expect what I got.

All Macey said was, "Finally!"

Bex looked like she was about to burst and was jumping up and down on the spot.

Liz ran up to me and hugged me tightly around my neck.

The boys all came up to Zach and hugged him/slapped him on the back/shook his hand like all guys do.

I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. My overprotective friends were happy that I was getting married at 18 unless...

"You knew, didn't you. Zach told you before he asked me. That's why you're all here, isn't it?" I wasn't mad or anything like that. I was actually about to burst out laughing.

Zach must have guessed this because he came up behind me an wrapped his arms around me while he whispered in my ear, "Yep. You hit the nail on the head Gallagher Girl."

While everyone else was smiling and nodding, Grant said, "But he hasn't told your parents yet. Have you Zach?"

I could feel Zach wince behind me, but I just smiled and said, "That's okay. At least if I'm there, they'll be less tempted to kill him. Don't worry Zach I won't let my overprotective mother or my overprotective step-dad - or my crazy aunt for that matter - hurt you."

We all laughed at that. Even Zach.

As we walked to dinner we chatted and I found out that Liz and Jonas were official now, Preston had finished his training in record time and was moving in with Macey and that Bex and Grant were moving in together.

It looked like I wasn't the only one growing up.

* * *

**See, I told you it would be fluffy.**

**Now I'll see you soon guys. Probably sooner than you think.**

**Don't forget to review/follow/favourite if you haven't already done so. Until the next time...**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


	8. A Happy Secret

**Here's a little treat for you! Two updates in one night! And shout outs too!**

**Shout out for everyone who has reviewed and wasn't a guest kaitlin1198 HT188 collabkk appletopsbookworm Apollo's Little Angel Fluffy JujuGrace sg**

**Shout out to everyone who has put After School on their favourite list Apollo's Little Angel GEMMAC JujuGrace appletopsbookworm beamarielirazan collabkk shaziestyle tyraNOTbanks**

**Shout out to everyone who has followed After School 1ara3lyse Apollo's Little Angel GEMMAC HT188 Iamawesome225 ImaginationIsReality JujuGrace Lanoon Libi1997 MaximumRide126 Stenique T3RRY B3RRY appletopsbookworm brighid34 collabkk firestar1510 onanita34 penpal98 shaziestyle tyraNOTbanks rockmusicismylife**

**Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Zach's POV

I couldn't have been happier. I was now engaged to the girl of my dreams and all of our friends were getting together too. And I had a secret that I was sharing with 3 other members of our group.

Preston, Grant and Jonas. We were going to attempt to make the girls even happier.

We had been walking for about 15 minutes sharing news when we finally got to a small restaurant that we had agreed to eat at.

When we sat down, a waitress came over and handed us menus then wandered away again.

When she came back I ordered the first thing I had read, not really caring about food and I took Cammie's hand in mine. After everyone else had ordered, the waitress took back the menus and walked away, leaving us free to tell the girls everything.

I nodded at Grant to let him know that he should start then I looked back at Cammie, smirking to myself.

"All right ladies. Us guys have some news for you." He said and I swear that Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz all looked like Meer cats as they looked up at him.

"What?" They all chorused in perfect unison. I've seen it happen before, but it was a little freaky.

Grant was unfazed as he continued, "As you are all aware, we are all in relationships together, most of us are living together and two of us are now engaged to be married. So we were thinking that it would be nice if we saw a little bit more of each other since we are all great friends."

I was almost laughing at his tone and the confused look on the girl's faces. It was just so funny. They really had no idea where he was going with this.

But he soldiered, on ignoring their blank looks. "A few weeks ago, my good friends, Zach, Jonas and Preston, and I decided that it would be a marvellous idea for us all to occupy the same living space."

It was just too funny now. I started laughing then said, "What Grant means to say is that we found a house that we could all live in together. It's only about 5 miles away from Gallagher, so we can stay in touch with our families through the school."

Realisation dawned on their faces and I looked back at Cammie. I think we succeeded in making them happier because her eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them before. She was so beautiful in that moment as I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She just leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

Cammie's POV

I was so overwhelmed. All I could do was kiss him. I was engaged. I was going to be living in the same house as all of my friends. I couldn't believe it.

But then I thought what house would fit all 8 of us. So I stopped kissing Zach and looked him in the eye.

"Zach, just how big is this house."

"Well..." He was smirking again, "It's not exactly a house per say. It's probably better if we just take you there."

Flash forward 5 hours and Liz, Bex, Macey and I are all blindfolded and standing on the driveway of our new home with our boys behind us.

I could barely breathe as I felt Zach lift his hands from my waist to the knot in my blindfold.

"Are you ready Gallagher Girl?" All I could do was nod as he slowly untied the knot and pulled the blindfold from my eyes.

At that point I really couldn't breathe. It wasn't just a house. It was an enormous mansion.

Zach just leaned into me and whispered, "Breathe Gallagher Girl." So I did just that but it came out in gasps.

I couldn't really blame myself though. This place was just awesome.

I could barely contain my excitement as we rushed inside to find a huge foyer that looked almost identical to the one that was in the old Gallagher Academy building. I was gasping again as all the boys started to lead their girls in different directions.

Preston took Macey through a large door on the left. Jonas took Liz by the hand and led her through another identical door on the other side of the foyer. Grant led Bex up the central stair case and to the left.

Then I felt Zach tugging my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. I followed him up and he took my to the right. When we stopped in front of a large door he turned to face me. "Ready Cammie?" He asked and when I nodded he pushed the door open.

What was beyond was our wing of the mansion. Yes I said wing. It was so big that each couple got their own wing and there was still one left for guest rooms and our communal space.

I just couldn't believe what I was seeing and I started to cry again as Zach picked me up bridal style and carried me on a tour of our new home.

Everything was beautiful. There was a perfect balance between old and new in the decor and I loved every inch of it.

When Zach carried me into our bedroom, he deposited me on the bed and stood up, looking down at me.

"So what do you think?"

He was just smiling now so that's why I said, "I think that we should go to bed because it's been a long day and if I get anymore surprises, I might just pass out."

As I got up to look for pyjamas I caught him grinning at me.

I sighed knowing what was coming next.

"There aren't any clothes here yet, are there?" I already knew the answer as he shook his head.

"They get here tomorrow morning." So I just sighed as I pulled of my dress and crawled into bed wearing only my underwear.

"Don't get any ideas now." I told him.

"What ideas would those be?" He asked, faking innocence as he kissed my neck.

"Never mind. Forget I said that." He rolled on top of me and I kissed him back.

"Already forgotten, Gallagher Girl."

That was the night I did 3 major things.

1) Get engaged to the hottest, most wonderful boy I have ever met.

2) Move into a mansion that wasn't the Gallagher Academy with all of my friends, their boyfriends and my fiancée.

3) Lose my virginity to the hottest, most wonderful boy I have ever met who just so happened to be my fiancée.

* * *

**Well that was fun, wasn't it? I wrote a lot tonight so say thank you with more reviews.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**

**P.S. I might get the chance to put up a basic floor plan of the mansion on my profile by the time I get the next chapter posted so keep checking for that if you want to**


	9. Are You Ready?

Cammie's POV

Time skip to 10 am the next morning

When I woke up, I felt like I had been dreaming. I didn't know if last night had been real or not, so I looked down at my hand and sure enough, there was my engagement ring.

The I looked up and saw the huge room that was now Zach an mine's bedroom. It really was breathtaking. Then I remembered what we did the night before.

I sat up really quickly but without waking Zach. I crept over to the bathroom, picking up yesterday's clothes since I still didn't have anything else, and closed the door behind me.

It only took me about 20 minutes to have a shower and get changed. After that I walked out of our room and noticed a spot where there might be a hidden passageway.

So I walked over to the wall and after a moment I pressed against a spot on the wall and it popped open. I slipped inside, wondering where it would lead me.

I walked along for about two minutes, until I came to a small spiral stair case that led down.

I followed it right to the bottom to find that I had emerged behind a bookcase in one of the living rooms in the guest section.

I looked around and found that no one was there, so I went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

When I got there, I wasn't surprised to find Macey and Preston, sitting at the kitchen island, making out.

I didn't really want to disturb them but Macey noticed me and pulled away from Preston.

"Hey guys," I said a little sheepishly. It was kind of awkward, walking in on them like that.

Macey looked at me curiously for a minute. "Cammie," she said, "did you sleep with Zach last night?"

I was stunned. I hadn't expected that and neither had Preston.

He got up awkwardly and said, "I'll see you later Mace. Good luck Cammie." Then he left rather quickly.

I could tell I was blushing by the look on Macey's face as I asked her, "What makes you think that?"

She just laughed, grabbed my hand and exclaimed, "We need to go find Bex and Liz!"

* * *

Zach's POV

When I woke up, I knew that Cammie wasn't next to me. She was probably off getting some breakfast so I wasn't worried.

Then I heard my phone ringing. It was sitting on the bedside table, so I reached over and saw Rachel was calling me.

"Hey, Rachel. What's up?" I asked, but she sounded worried when she replied.

"Where are you? Where's Cammie? Abbey was over at your place and you weren't there. We tried calling Cammie but she wouldn't pick up."

"Relax. We're both fine. We aren't staying at Joe's old place anymore. We should probably meet up and talk about this. Meet you at Gallagher at 12:30?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." She sounded a bit less stressed but not much. She hung up then and put my phone back.

'God, this is going to be awful,' I thought.

Then I sighed and got up to look for Cammie.

* * *

Cammie's POV

Bex, Liz and Macey had me sitting in a chair in one of the sitting rooms.

"So, what was it like?" Bex asked.

I tried playing innocent, "What was what like?"

Of course, that didn't work because Macey said, "Don't do that Cam. We know you had sex last night and you lost your virginity to Zach so spill!" She was almost yelling.

To be honest it was really embarrassing but I knew Liz was right when she said, "Just tell them Cammie. They won't leave you alone otherwise."

So I sighed and said, "Well, I guess...it was...I don't know guys. I don't exactly have anything to compare it to, do I?"

This really wasn't fun.

"Okay. Did he hurt you Cam?" Bex asked.

I was shocked, "God no! He would never hurt me. I guess it hurt a little a first but I sort of expected that."

Bex and Macey were nodding in agreement and Liz looked a little bit out of her depth. She was definitely still a virgin.

"Well then. After it stopped hurting, did it feel good?" Macey asked.

I'm pretty sure by this point that I must have looked like a tomato by this point. "Em...Well...I...Yes?" It kind of came out like a question but they seemed satisfied so they let me up so that I could finally go and get some breakfast.

But before I could, Zach walked in and when he saw my face (the tomato red one), Liz standing looking awkward and Bex and Macey rolling around laughing, he smirked.

I could tell he knew what we had been talking about, even if he hadn't heard us. I made a mental note to ask him about that later. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out the door.

"Good morning Gallagher Girl. Are you okay? You look a little flushed." He was still smirking.

"Shut up."

"Now is that any way to talk to your fiancée?"

I ignored him.

"Well, we have to make a trip to Gallagher today."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your mother called. I think we have to tell her about our situation."

I hadn't thought we'd have to tell her that so soon.

"Are you ready for that Gallagher Girl?"

* * *

**Hey everyone. That was a really awkward chapter to write. I'm almost 16 so it was kinda weird.**

**Any way. Sorry if I made you guys uncomfortable.**

**There's a link to a sketch of the mansion in my profile.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


	10. Telling Parents

**I'm just going to start writing.**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Are you ready for that Gallagher Girl?"

I honestly didn't know. Zach was looking at me with concern in his eyes and I just looked back at him. No longer embarrassed, just slightly worried.

"Cam? You okay?"

What if my mom didn't approve. What if Joe didn't. What if any of them didn't. I don't know if I'd be able to go through with it if I didn't have their support.

"Cammie. It'll be fine. We might be young but we love each other and I will always protect you. You know that. Your mom knows that. It'll be fine."

I sighed, knowing he was probably right. I nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips before we moved down the hall and back to our rooms.

When we got there, we both changed quickly so that we were wearing something a little more formal (apparently our clothes had arrived while I was being interrogated by the girls).

I chose a short, loose fitting blue dress that had a pattern of bows on it and a pair of washed-out blue jeans. I slipped on a pair of dark blue ballet flats and I was ready to go.

Zach wore a dark t-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket on top. I had to admit that he looked pretty hot in that.

Before I started to stare, I turned and picked up my denim jacket from the coat stand and said over my shoulder, "I think we're ready to go."

I heard Zach say "Okay," before he wrapped an arm around my waist and we headed out the house.

* * *

Time skip Zach POV

It only took us ten minutes to get to Gallagher. It was that close by. That was one of the reasons we decided that the place was perfect for us.

When Cam and I stepped out of the car, I looked up at the school building. It was different from when we went there. That was because my mother had blown it and herself up, just before we graduated.

There wasn't much of a difference. But you could see that all the stone was new and when we walked inside it didn't have the same feeling. It just wasn't the place I had known.

I could tell Cam felt it too. She probably felt it more than I did because it had been her home for years but it was a safe haven for me when the circle had been after us.

We just kept walking though until we came to her mom's office. We hadn't met any of the girls while we were walking so they must have been in class.

I heard Cam take a deep breath beside me as I reached up and knocked on the door.

We heard a muffled voice say, "Come in, it's open."

So I opened the door to find Rachel sitting behind her desk, Joe standing in the corner and Abbey and my dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey sweetie." Rachel said, "You gonna tell us what this is all about now?"

* * *

Cammie's POV

Oh God, I thought. I really wasn't sure if I could do this so I clung to Zach's arm as we walked into my mom's office.

I looked around and saw the rest of our family there. Well at least I'd only have to say this once.

I was genuinely scared now. I had no idea how they were going to react and they were spies so anything could have happened next. But I totally wasn't expecting what actually happened.

I started to mumble, "Um...Hi everyone. We...Um...Have some...news for you...um," I had no idea what to say.

Thankfully, Zach leaned down and whispered, "Do you want me to say this Cam?" I nodded.

He was about to tell them when my aunt Abbey spoke up, "Squirt, you aren't pregnant, are you?"

I jumped back, my mom and Joe glared at Abbey and Townsend glared at Zach. "No!" I exclaimed.

"We're engaged." Zach stated.

And then it happened. Abbey jumped up and hugged me tightly. My mom looked like she was going to cry. So did Joe and Townsend stood up and slapped Zach on the back. Both of them grinning widely.

I was in shock as Abbey pulled away from me saying, "Congrats Cam."

Then my mom and Joe came over and hugged me between them. I was so happy in that moment as my mom spoke softly, "I can't believe your growing up so fast."

"You deserve this Cammie." My step-dad said.

And then I started crying. I was just that happy, and I hardly ever cry anymore after everything we've been through.

"I love you guys." And that was all I could say.

After they had finally finished congratulating me and Zach and we'd told them about the mansion, we heard the school bell go outside the office, signalling that it was time for lunch.

"Well let's all go get some food then." My mom said happily as we started filing out of the room. Zach walked beside me and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed contentedly as we walked towards the grand hall to eat lunch.

As we walked, Joe turned to us and asked, "Since you guys are here, would you mind coming and talking to my senior Cove-Ops class. I think it would be a good idea since you guys only graduated last year, you could talk to them about starting work."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Joe." Zach said. I just nodded. I liked being a pavement artist and I was good at it. So having a group of teenage girls - never mind teenage spy Gallagher Girls - staring at me when I was only about a year older than them was not my idea of a great idea.

During lunch, mom made the announcement that, "Agents Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode will be speaking in some of your classes today."

I groaned internally at the word "some" because that meant that we'd be going to more than one class. Probably because our old teachers missed us and had wanted to say hello before we left since we were sitting at the far end of the hall, away from the teachers.

After she told them, there seemed to be a lot of whispering and I caught some of it like;

"Is that not the headmistress's daughter?"

"She was the one that got into trouble for dating some boy from Roseville when she was at Gallagher."

"Aren't they the ones that were targeted by a terrorist group while they were still at school?"

Then I heard some more disturbing ones like;

"He's hot."

And since there was another group of Blackthorne boys here for the year, there were a surprising number of, "She's hot" 's too.

Well this was going to turn out to be an interesting day.

* * *

**I feel like that was kinda short. Oh well. Sorry it took me so long to update/please don't kill me. If you do kill me then I won't be able to finish this story, will I?**

**I realise I made a mistake with their age. They are actually 19 and it's January of the year after they graduated. :) I corrected my mistake earlier too so don't worry.**

**Anyway, I have to go back to school tomorrow and my exam leave starts next week so I won't be writing much until then but I will try and I do have to study for my exams. They're important!**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


	11. Teaching Classes

**Here's another chapter guys. As an apology for being late with the last one. I also realise that the last chapter was my longest chapter yet. Go me!**

* * *

Zach's POV

I was quite happy about taking some of the classes today, but I could tell my Cammie wasn't. I thought she was nervous and I knew she didn't really like speaking in front of other people but I was sure she'd be fine.

So we just walked, hand-in-hand to the sub-levels where we were going to speak to Joe's class straight after lunch.

When we got there, Cammie looked even more nervous as we sat on two stools that Joe had sat out for us as the girls filed into the room and took their seats.

When Joe came in, they all stopped whispering and staring at us and instead looked at him.

Joe walked to the front of the room and leaned on the edge of the desk as I'd seen him do countless times. I smiled a little bit at the memories.

"Right ladies. We have two guests with us today. They are going to talk to you about whatever they like, so be prepared to ask and answer questions." Joe said.

I grinned as Joe said "whatever they like" because that meant we could have some fun but I still didn't know what to talk about.

"I'll hand you over to them and let them introduce themselves properly."

I stood up when I realised that Cam wasn't going to go first. "Hello everyone. My name is Zach Goode. I work in the CIA deep cover branch and my code name is currently Blackthorne Boy." I smiled thinking about when Cam suggested that that be my official code name. Then Cammie stood up.

"Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan. I work in the CIA deep cover branch too and my code name is the Chameleon. My mother is also the headmistress here, in case you were wondering."

She seemed quite shy as she looked at me for help, so I decided to speak next, "Well, I think I'd like to talk to you today about starting work after graduating." I said, going down the route that Joe had suggested instead of thinking up something myself which I knew was going to make it harder for Cam but that was part of the fun.

I talked to them for about 15 minutes before I ran out of things to say on the subject and after a few questions I handed over to Cammie.

* * *

Cammie's POV

When Zach said that he was going to let me talk now, I still had no idea what I was going to talk about since Zach had stolen my fall back and pretty much covered all the bases.

I was really nervous as I said, "Well, I guess I'd like to know what you guys would like to hear about."

They seemed to contemplate that for a moment before a small brunette in the front row with blue eyes politely raised her hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

The girl also looked a bit nervous as she said, "Hi Agent Morgan, my name is Heather Thomson. I was wondering if you could tell us what it's like to be a really good pavement artist like you?"

I was slightly shocked that she knew I was a pavement artist, but I was sort of a legend at this school. This was something I could talk about, so I told them about being a pavement artist myself. When it was useful. When it wasn't. How to be a good one. How not to be a good one.

When I was done, Heather raised her hand again. I nodded to her and she said, "This is a question for both you and agent Goode." She nodded towards Zach then glanced down nervously. "Could you tell us what it's like to be targeted by a terrorist organisation?"

I could tell that the whole class had been waiting for someone to ask this as they all leaned forward, but I couldn't answer. The pain that the Circle of Cavan had caused me was still to fresh and I knew Zach felt the same way.

"We'd rather not talk about that." But before Zach could go any further, the bell rang.

* * *

Time Skip Two Classes Later

Mr Smith's class and Professor Buckingham's class went much the same way with the same uncomfortable questions.

I wasn't sure if I'd make it through Madame Dabney's class but thankfully, they seemed to have been told by the other classes, not to ask us those questions.

When we arrived, Madame Dabney made a fuss over seeing us again like I had expected. Then she allowed the class to ask us questions. What I really hadn't expected was for one of the senior boys from Blackthorne to look me straight in the eye and ask, "Are you single?"

The entire class stared at him in horror, including the other boys, myself and Madame Dabney. But Zach just walked over, wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and announced, "No, she's engaged."

Since this was Culture and Assimilation, Madame Dabney made an even bigger fuss and insisted we tell the class how Zach had proposed.

I quoted the whole thing verbatim and Madame Dabney seemed very pleased. She was tearing up along with a lot of the girls as she said, "I taught you both well. Zach that was a perfect proposal and Cammie, I completely understand why you were at a loss for words. I would have been too."

Even I was crying now as the bell rang once more and everyone headed down to dinner.

* * *

**Well there you go. Not much going to be happening in the next month or so. Have a good time. I'll write as often as I can.**

**New rules for updates;**

**10+ reviews - within 2 days**

**5-10 reviews - 3-4 days**

**0-5 reviews - within a week**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**

**P.S. I'm not going to give them problems. I can't bring myself to. This story is probably going to end at their wedding or honeymoon with an epilogue.**

**P.P.S. I'm considering writing a sequel. Tell me what you think.**

**P.P.P.S. Sorry for all the postscript**


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Hi everyone. I've decided. I'm going to make a sequel. This story is probably only going to be about another 4 or 5 chapters including an epilogue.**

**I'm procrastinating studying because school + exams = ugh. If you want to hear me rant about it check out my blog (link is on my profile) and please review the story. It means the world to me.**

* * *

Zach's POV

Walking down to dinner, I put my arm around Cam's waist and she rested her head on my shoulder. She was still crying after the whole fiasco with Madame Dabney and my - I quote - "perfect proposal".

It did take me a long time to figure out exactly what I wanted to say to her. But once I had the words. They were just perfect, I couldn't think of anything better and I couldn't get them out of my head.

We ate dinner in the grand hall. This time sitting at the head table with the teachers. When we were finished. We got up, said our good byes to the teachers and headed out into the hall with Cam's mom, Joe, Abbey and my dad.

We said good bye to the them and left after a few hugs and promises to come back soon. The drive wasn't long and we sat quietly the whole way back.

When we pulled into the drive, the lights were on almost everywhere we could see. It was only about half past six so I'd kind of expected the gang to still be up.

Cam and I stepped out of the car and I took her hand in mine as we walked into the house. It was only a few minutes before we found the rest of our housemates, sitting in a circle on the floor in one of our living rooms. I looked at them when they glanced up to see us coming in.

"What's going on?" I asked as we stopped in the door way.

Grant looked at me and said, "Hey bro, we're just catching up. Like, properly since we didn't have much time the other night." he grinned a little lopsidedly at me as he said this and I tugged Cam a little closer knowing exactly what he meant.

Unfortunately, she also got the double meaning of his words as she dragged me over to a free spot on the floor and motioned for me to sit. I wouldn't let her get away with that though, so I pulled her down with me so she was sitting in my lap.

"So who's going first and who's already been?" My Gallagher Girl asked.

Macey looked over and smiled. "No one's been yet and you're going first." She stated as if there was no doubt about it. To be honest I didn't really mind. Macey was obviously up to something but I was too happy where I was to be bothered thinking about it.

Cam sighed a little but started talking anyway, "Well, Zach and I spent the summer travelling. We went on a tour of Europe. That was a lot of fun. We avoided Rome though." She didn't need to say why. They all got that we had too many bad memories there.

Cam continued after a short pause, "Then after that, we started working for the CIA. We've only been on 11 missions between us. Only 5 of those were together. The last one was in Kabul. We were there for two months over Christmas."

Bex interrupted with a, "What was Afghanistan like at Christmas."

Cammie and I looked at each other an said, "shocking," at the same time. We got puzzled looks from everyone so I decided to explain or as much as the CIA would let us and a little bit more than that.

"On Christmas morning, we were tailing our target who was a rouge arms dealer. He was kidnapped by some one he had sold faulty munitions to. They tortured him by electrocution. To be honest it was pretty horrible but he deserved what he got."

The others just nodded like that was a completely normal thing. But the sad thing is, in our world, it kind of was normal.

Cammie kept talking though, "After we got home, Zach was called out on a 'mission'. Then he took me all the way to Paris where he proposed and then surprised me when you guys showed up and you all know the rest because you were there."

"You know, we never found out exactly how Zach proposed Cam." Bex said slyly. I could tell she was practically begging Cam to tell her so I hid my grin by burying my head into Cam's neck and kissing it softly.

I felt her shiver slightly as she smiled and started by asking "You want it verbatim?"

"Obviously," was Liz's reply.

"Well then. He started off by saying, 'I'll always love you Cammie. You know that, right?' Then he got down on one knee and pulled out the box that had my ring in it."

I smiled when I heard her call it _her_ ring.

"The he told me, 'This was made by that woman in Rome who made the jewellery you sent home that summer. It's the only ring of it's kind that she ever made.' Then he finished off by asking me, 'Cameron Ann Morgan. My Cammie. My Chameleon. My Gallagher girl. Will you marry me?' And then I said yes."

Most of the girls were crying by now just like Madame Dabney had been. The guys were looking at me like they didn't know that I could be so sentimental.

Then Macey piped up, "That was absolutely beautiful." I hid my smirk in Cammie's neck again. "You have to let me help plan the wedding!" And just like that, the soppy, sentimental portion of our evening was over and we were now into the lighter side of things by talking about what the wedding was going to be like.

In case you were wondering, we did let Macey help plan the wedding and she did do an amazing job of it, but we'll get to that later.

By the end of the night, we had decided that we were going to have a theme of pastel colours and that the only thing that was going to be white was Cammie's dress.

Suffice to say that it was a long night.

* * *

**So thanks for reading guys. Review to make me a happy bunny :D.**

**Only a few chapters left.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


	13. Truth Or Dare? Author's Note

Okay, I was going to put a game of truth or dare in the last chapter but I chickened out of it. So...I need ideas for their game. Any suggestions? Please review. I need help with this chapter Truth or Dare then you get full blown wedding planner mode from Macey in the next chapter :D

Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan


	14. Preparations

**I'm sorry if people really wanted me to do truth or dare but I don't know how many times I've tried in the past couple of weeks and it just hasn't come out right so I'm not doing it any more.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless.**

* * *

Cammie's POV

I felt a lot better once we had told our parents about us getting married, especially when they seemed to agree with it so much.

Despite what you may think, it didn't take that long to plan the wedding. Zach and I agreed on almost everything Macey picked out for us except when we went to look at dresses. I had quite a few strong opinions about the scraps of fabric her and Bex were trying to get me into.

"Come on Cam, just try it on."

"No, it's awful. I'm not wearing that!"

That particular dress was basically a white corset with white lace layers the reached just above my knees at the front and fell down to the floor at the sides and back.

I will admit that it wasn't awful, it just really wasn't my style.

I must have tried on a hundred dresses (43 in reality) and gone through 50 shops (more like 15). I was exhausted by the end of that day and I was overheating because it was a particularly warm day in mid-May.

Finally, just as we were leaving shop number 50 (15), I looked up and saw a dress that I immediately fell in love with.

It was a strapless dress that was gathered at the waist with a floral patterned silver belt. It well down to the floor in white silk but on the right side and at the back, the silk came away to show a rose pattern underneath **(A/N link on my profile). **It was stunning and I knew strait away that that was my dress.

I noticed that I had stopped in the door way and that Bex, Liz and Macey were giving me glares until they saw the dress too.

I just pointed and Macey ran back to ask the lady that owned the store to let me try it on. Let me tell you. It was fabulous.

So with my dress bought, all that was left to do was send the invitations. It took a while to get all of them hand written, sealed in envelopes and ready to be posted, but we managed.

When Zach and I were finally done, we sat back on the couch in our private living room and promptly fell asleep since it was after 4 am and we had spent the entire day sorting out the invitations.

Before I drifted off I heard Zach whisper in my ear, "You're going to make me the luckiest man alive just by being my wife." And it was a very soothing and happy thought.

I fell asleep that night, 1 month before our wedding on the 25th of June, dreaming about what my life was going to be like with Zach as my husband and what our children would be like.

* * *

**Okay I know that was short and you've had to wait ages for it but I felt like I had to give you something and this was it.**

**R&R people**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


End file.
